


Milking at the Mall

by Coppernicous



Series: Coppernicous Interconnected Writing [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lactation, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppernicous/pseuds/Coppernicous
Summary: Three women pause during their time at a mall to deal with their daily burdens. (Lots of world building; this was a warm-up work for my other writing)
Series: Coppernicous Interconnected Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172495
Kudos: 5





	Milking at the Mall

The mall bustled with people going about their business, but in the plaza at its heart, people paused in their trips, catching their breath and letting the world pass by before returning to the chaos. Off to one side, around the fountain and near the elevator, three women passed by a bank of benches. One of them lagged behind the other two, pausing just as she got close to the benches.

“Guys,” her request got the other two to stop and turn to her, “can we take a break?”

“Already?” The one in front tilted her head. “What time is it?”

The woman between the two pulled out her phone. “Two thirty-three. That explains a few things. Yeah, come on, Claire.” The woman in the lead, Claire, rolled her eyes as she walked back to where the other two were sitting down.

Sarah, who was the one lagging behind, sat down with a heavy motion, letting out a sigh as she settled in. The cause for this wasn’t that she was overweight- she was curvy and had some excess weight settled in various parts of her body, to be sure, but the majority of her weight was all concentrated in one place: her breasts. The wide swells sat high on her chest, stretching her shirt in all directions, but especially down, to the point where they managed to rest on her lap slightly. She brushed a hand over her right side, where it extended a few inches past her sides. She whispered to herself as she did so, “Hush, you two. Momma’s getting to you. Be patient.”

Anna, the middle girl, sat to her left. Beneath her striped shirt, her breasts could be seen dominating her frame and threatening to overflow her bra. As she shifted in her seat, they barely moved in their positions, restrained and taut as they were. Above her neckline, her skin showed a faint red, and one could see a few veins stretching up to her collarbone. She maneuvered her bag to her side and began to search through it. As she did, she felt her nipples harden, even through all the material of her bra, and she redoubled her search. “Dammit, Pavlov.”

Claire set the shopping bags she was carrying, then herself down to Anna’s left. She made a show of crossing her legs, allowing her to upset her chest. It sat high and heavy, slightly smaller than Anna’s, but still sizable enough to slightly curl over her crossed arms. “Just when things were getting good, too, we _had_ to come to a screeching halt.”

Sarah glared over at Claire. “Sorry that not all of us take care of things in the morning.”

Anna joined her. “And not all of us have the liberty of picking _one_ time.”

“Alright, alright,” Claire raised her hands defensively, “I’m sorry. Is it that bad for you two?”

“We’re half an hour past, _of course_ we’re not happy.”

“Anna,” Sarah asked, “you _did_ remember to bring mine, right?”

“Yeah, I already found yours. I just can’t-- ach, _Schie_ _ß_ _e_!”

The other two girls jumped. “Everything alright?” Claire asked.

“Yeah, no.” Anna sighed. “Here’s yours, Sarah.” Out of her bag, Anna pulled a heavy-duty-looking breast pump. It was styled with blue plastic, with the two nozzles connecting separately to the main chassis.

Sarah took her pump in her hands with a mild panic, but settled down after inspecting it. “It looks fine to me. Am I missing something?”

“Well, this.” Anna pulled her pump out of her bag. As she did so, one of the nozzles finally broke off completely, the other one damaged beyond use.

“Crap, did my--? I’m so, so sorry, Anna! I-- I didn’t think--!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.”

“I’ll pay you back, I promise! I’ll get you a new one!”

“Thank you, Sarah, but that doesn’t exactly help me _now_ , now does it?”

Sarah frantically searched her thoughts. “There’s a shop that sells pumps, we could--”

“Run across the entire mall? Not happening when I’m already leaking.”

Claire raised her eyebrows. “ _Damn_ , I couldn’t tell. What pads do you use?”

“Later, Claire.” Sarah sighed as she set the pump back in her bag. Anna meekly fumbled with her pump then started pulling her shirt up. “Might need to ask you a favor, actually.”

“You _always_ keep asking me favors.”

“’Cause the girls are always making me ask for them. Come on, you begged us to stop an hour ago at that pretzel stop, I know you’re hungry.” Claire grumbled in discontent. “Hey, look at it this way: you’re not paying for this. Now come on.” Finally quieted, Claire lay down, setting her head in Anna’s lap.

Silence settled in over the three women. With her shirt pulled up, Sarah started unhooking her bra in the back, peeling it off, then setting one nozzle, then the other on her nipples. Fumbling with the chassis, she eventually flicked a switch on and let it run. Slowly, the pumps worked at her, at first pulling drops, then trickles, then eventually pulling intermittent streams of milk from her breasts. She stifled a moan of satisfaction as she leaned back and let the pumps do their work.

Meanwhile, Anna acted quickly. As Claire settled in, Anna lifted her shirt and undid the clasp in the front. When she heard the quiet click, she paused and took a breath. She could feel how she was already expressing her milk, and they didn’t like to ease off until it was done. “Get ready to latch on quick,” she warned Claire. In one swift movement, Anna pulled the bra and pad off of her left breast, exposing it to the air.

The moment it was freed, she felt her left tit relax its hold on the tide it was holding back. Drops turned into a spray with upsetting speed as Anna found Claire didn’t take her warning seriously.

Anna heard a quick yelp of surprise beneath her swells. “Claire! Don’t just--!” She stopped herself as she felt something clamp around her nipple. “Right,” she turned to her other side, “now for part two.”

She couldn’t see, but Anna had experienced just how much these pads could absorb and keep their secrets hidden from the world, and right now, her right tit was doing its best to find and break past that boundary, if it hadn’t already. She didn’t like doing this in public- much less at all- but she didn’t see any other choice than making a (larger) mess for the janitors. She set her hands in position and mentally readied herself.

One hand pulled the pad away, and the other tried angling the aching nipple back towards her mouth. It was a seemingly simple maneuver that she had practiced hundreds of times, especially when she finally got big enough to pull it off.

Unfortunately, she mostly practiced the maneuver when she wasn’t so close to capacity. Instead of a clean flip and pull, her hand sunk a little too deep into the taut skin and didn’t push the mass up high enough, leading to a full multi-stream squirt that missed Sarah by inches.

“ _V_ _erdammt_ —” Anna made a second attempt to pull the disobedient tit closer, finding, to her discontent, that it wasn’t as soft and flexible as the many other times she did this. A forceful pull and another inordinate spray later, she finally angled it into her mouth and kept herself from biting down.

She let out a frustrated grunt as her nipple gave its all to overflow her mouth. That spray had gotten milk all over her face,  especially in her eye. Blindly, she reached over and fumbled around in her purse until she pulled out tissues and began wiping her face.

Vision restored, she surveyed the damage. She was surprised to see how far that first squirt had landed (and slightly proud, which she found odd), but completely dismayed when she checked her bra. The fucking pad must have slipped around when she sat down, because a large wet spot sat square where her nipple was. Adding insult to injury w ere the slight line s that crossed the bra right next to it, another consequence of her misjudged stunt.

I n frustration,  she inadvertently bit down on and squeezed her right tit. In retaliation, it tried again to flood her mouth with another surge of milk. Anna only managed to keep it from spilling out of the corners of her mouth with a few uncomfortably large swallows. She sighed, internally thankful that it was still the lighter part of her milk- she had found out the hard way that her tits going full blast with her cream tended to overload mouths and the more powerful pumps alike.

…Like Claire. _Schie_ _ß_ _e_. She had been helpful in the past, lending her mouth and pump to the cause before, and she wasn’t a stranger to how much Anna could release, but she had only given her help alongside the pump, and that thing, though it only worked on one side at a time, was damn powerful. Enough that Claire only had to drink Anna’s lighter milk. Anna wondered if she was going to have to deal with a _third_ incident today.

But that was something she could deal with when it finally got around to being a problem. For now, she let herself get lost in the daze, in the noise of Sarah’s pump working away and the sensations of Claire’s and her own ministrations.


End file.
